


Bad Boys Get Punished, Darling

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [20]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Gerard's never really thought of himself as a kinky guy. That was until he and Frank started dating.-Frerard smut&fluff! Enjoy!





	Bad Boys Get Punished, Darling

Gerard's never really thought of himself as a kinky guy, he's always thought he was relatively normal in the bedroom, or bathroom, or kitchen, or...you get the point. He never thought he'd enjoy being tied up, but he definitely does, the restriction just adds to the whole sensation, the thrill of knowing he has no power, no control, he can't do a damn thing as fingers trail down his spine, trace his crease, and dip in between his cheeks. He doesn't care whether it's handcuffs, rope, or just a piece of fabric, as long as it keeps him held down...He could care less. Just the thought of bucking against it, testing it's hold on him, and in the end not being able to move a muscle, instantly makes his pulse quicken, his breathing heavy, and his palms sweaty.

But it's not just about not having control, it's also about being controlled, that plays a immense part in it. A dominant voice commanding him, giving him a list of rules he tries so hard to memorize, punishing him cruelly if he fails to obey... It's never on purpose, sometimes he just can't help the way his body trembles, or the way he thrashes his head, or the way small little moans emit his throat. Strong hands press into his hips, breaking him down to his limits as he writhes and twitches, choking back all his shrieks and screams. He's pushed and pushed until he breeches his breaking point, vision fading out, the only sound buzzing through his ears being a soft humming. He only lets one person do this to him and that person is Frank Iero, his best friend, his soulmate, his lover, and his dom.

What he loves about Frank is that their relationship is more than just dom and sub, it's not always about who controls and who submits, Gerard loves Frank, and he knows Frank loves him too, even if, sometimes, Gerard's mind plays games on him and makes him think otherwise. They don't always play games, sometimes they're just their ordinary selves, but the intimacy remains and the tension there lingers, even though they're not in a scene or Frank isn't even in his dominant mindset, Gerard's always trying to please him, to follow his every command, even if they don't seem like actual orders at the time, he can't stop. And Gerard realizes that Frank does the same for him; he always asks how his day went, always cares for him, tries his best to cheer him up in dark times.

He wasn't like this when they started; he would never submit, he'd purposely break rules just for a reaction, which never quite ended well. Unless you count the surface of his body being stained in bruises a good thing, which he does, he always loves the sight of his body wounded, almost as much as he loves the ache in his legs, thigh muscles straining from holding himself up above Frank's lap, his arms sore from Frank squeezing them, pinning them down, his wrists hot, simmering from rope burns, all of this in his mind being proof that Frank owns him, his precious dom's mark.

He used to fight against Frank as if he was never the sub in the first place, and his dom would have to constantly put him back in his place, reminding him of what he is and what he should be doing and eventually he fell into the routine. Though Frank doesn't always hurt him, he can be tender, loving, the perfect significant other, Gerard's not sure which Frank he enjoys more; delicate, gentle, and emotional Frankie or commanding, vicious, and dominant Frank, he feels as if his love for both is equivalent to one another.

Sometimes he gets a taste of both at once. Which brings him to his current position, lying on his stomach naked, ass in the air, and knees digging into the bed. 

His wrists bonded to the headboard by rope, and his face shoved into a pillow to muffle any of his accidental sounds, his body's tangled lightly in sheets, he bites into the cushion, gritting his teeth, and ignoring the slight ache in his jaw. Hands trail down his sides, barely touching the skin. He shivers, holding back a whimper; he can't make a noise, he can't break the rules, disappointing Frank is not an option.

A large shadow's looming over him, hot breath floating across his back, as a finger traces in between his shoulder blades, sliding down until it's at the top of his crease. Gerard breaths shakily around the cushion in his mouth, saliva beginning to leak out, dampening the pillow. Frank leans in close, whispering darkly into his ear, "You know the rules, Gee, don't misbehave."

Gerard nods, squeezing his eyes shut when Frank grabs at his ass, digging his fingernails in while spreading him, he jerks when a tongue presses against the skin of his ass, massaging lightly. He resists the temptation of pushing back into the touch but, God does he want to. Frank gives a small chuckle before resuming, licking up and down Gerard's ass, before pressing his tongue directly to his rim. Gerard grinds his teeth into the pillow, eyes watering as Frank circles him with his tongue before pushing in. His body tenses at the intrusion, muscles clenching and, oh, does it burn, he doesn't remember being this tight.

Frank caresses his thigh with his free hand gently, pulling back to whisper, "Relax, baby boy." and Gerard forces himself to go limp as Frank licks his way in again, pausing in his actions to add the tip of a finger. A low sound escapes Gerard, muffled by the cushion in his mouth, though Frank still feels the vibration. He pulls back again, narrowing his eyes, before biting into one of Gerard's cheeks hard.

Gerard's mouth opens into a silent gasp, hands clasped together, gripping tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries to hold back every swear word in the book. Frank begins to lap at the wounded area in apology, "M'sorry, baby boy. Just for tonight, you're allowed to make noise, just don't speak, okay?" he murmurs softly into his skin. Gerard nods, letting go of the victimized pillow to lift his head and make sure Frank can detect it.

He feels Frank grin against him before fingers brush up against his already semi relaxed hole. Biting his lip, he lays back down, turning his head to the side so he can breathe. The fingers slip in with little to no resistance as Frank lets out a huff of laughter. "Be glad I prepared you with my tongue, I don't have any lube." he says, before biting roughly into Gerard's hip, grinding his teeth into the bone. At that Gerard gives a breathy whine, knuckles turning white from the tight grip he has on the rope tied around his wrists, they burn, and his throat feels dry and itchy.

Frank shoves his fingers in deeper, pushing them against the small little bundle of nerves Gerard can't get enough of. Gerard moans loudly, unconsciously bucking his hips back into the force, which results in him gaining a slap across his ass, causing him to smother a yelp into the tattered bed sheets. His legs twitch, and he can feel a fire like sensation spreading throughout the recently abused area. Gerard whimpers miserably but, in secret he's actually hoping it's a bright shade of red in the shape of Frank's fingerprints, a tiny groan barely sounds from his mouth, even so he knows Frank's smirking at him, smug, just the thought of it is making him want to roll over and purr, while nuzzling into his dom's chest.

"You know the rules, Gee." Frank sighs, and Gerard knows he's shaking his head in disappointment and that does indeed make him miserable, he aims to please Frank, not upset him.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me." Frank says, voice breathy and raspy, just the way Gerard likes it, his body shudders from the low tone.

"Maybe, I could make you ride me?" He lists off, making Gerard wheeze in return, Frank hums in thought, "Or I could just fuck your mouth, what do you think, baby boy?"

Gerard remains silent, unsure whether he has permission to speak or not. Frank makes an impatient huff. "You can speak." he says, twisting his fingers just slightly. "Speak, Gerard."

Gerard opens his mouth, a choked noise escapes him, "I- I- Ahh—" The fingers purposely press against his prostate making him gasp, throat raw. "S-sir, Frankie.. I'll do anything, please just—" he cuts himself off with a rather pathetic whimper when Frank pulls his fingers out abruptly, he clenches around air, hating the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Good, now I'm gonna have to untie you, then. Stay still." Frank commands, leaning over him to remove the binds, rubbing his wrists together, making him hiss out in pain. Frank shushes him by kissing his shoulder lightly. "Gerard, I need you to sit up." he instructs, wrapping an arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him gently.

Gerard inhales deeply before using an arm to force himself up, back pressing into Frank's chest. "Y'know, you're gonna have to turn around, baby." Frank says, tightening the arm around his waist. Gerard nods, twisting his body around to face Frank. He casts his eyes downward to the bed, ducking his head in submission. Frank hums again, moving his hand to card his fingers through Gerard's jet black hair, before gripping tightly and yanking forward, pressing Gerard's face against his crotch. Gerard yelps into the rough material of Frank's jeans, but he knows that disappointing Frank is not an option. Gerard bites his lip, feeling a tad bit smug when Frank's eyes follow the movement. Shoving that thought away, he nods. Frank's grip on him loosens and he moves forward, using his teeth to tug down the zipper. Gerard advances hesitantly, slowly pulling Frank's dick out, he tilts his head up, dazed eyes meeting half lidded dark ones as he wraps a hand around the length, opening his mouth wide to sink down until he meets his fist and it pushes against the back of his throat making him gag slightly.

Tears form in his eyes and he squints before blinking them back hastily. He then begins to bob his head, mouth sliding up and down Frank's dick as he rubs his fingers lightly into the base, he snakes his tongue across the head, purposely being a tease. A small sound of glee escapes him when Frank gasp and the hand in his hair twitches but, then he's the one gasping. "You're gonna regret doing that, sweetheart." Frank hisses before hauling him forward and snapping his hips hard against Gerard. He squeaks, causing Frank to give a breathless laugh. "I told you this was a punishment, don't you listen?" Frank asks, thrusting his cock down Gerard's throat.

Gerard chokes out a groan, moving to wrap his arms around Frank's thighs, as he tries to adjust to the cruel treatment. He swallows around Frank's cock by mistake while trying not to choke, causing Frank to grunt and a shudder racks his body. "Fuck, Gerard, you look so pretty like this.." he growls, huffing. "Almost like you were designed to have a cock shoved down your throat." Frank says, giving Gerard a sinister grin before saying "I bet you love this, love sucking on me."

Gerard whines, digging fingernails into the denim fabric beneath his hands. A deep noise sounds from Frank's throat and he continues to force Gerard's mouth onto his cock, swearing under his breath as he bucks brutally. "Gerard, god, your fucking mouth." he breaths, moving one of his hands to run his fingertip across Gerard's shiny slick bottom lip. "..So perfect."

Gerard's head feels dizzy, he usually does when they do this. Frank's cock rubbing against his tongue as it shoves it's way down his throat always makes him feel like he's in paradise. When Frank begins to voice obscene admiration towards him, Gerard knows he's close. He never knows whether he should feel pride in the compliments or shame. Gerard hollows his cheeks more so, swallowing again, vision sparking from the lack of oxygen. He closes his eyes, enduring the slight burning in his lungs, until he hears Frank's voice. 

"Gerard— Oh, God, s-stop—"

Gerard snaps his eyes open when he realizes the hand that was previously yanking him forward, has now switched directions, attempting to pull him off. He quickly lets go of Frank, pushing his forehead against his dom's thigh, gasping for breath, his chest heaving as hands knead into his shoulders, making Gerard look up at Frank. "Frankie, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" he asks, concerned. Frank tries to answer but finds his breath has completely deplenished. He inhales deeply before responding shakily. "M'fine, don't worry. I- I didn't wanna come now" he says, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. Frank hums before pulling Gerard into his arms. "So, because you were so good, you deserve a treat." he smirks, moving his hands down to squeeze at Gerard's ass. Gerard lets out a soft moan. "Please, Frankie..." he croaks before burying his face into Frank's chest. Gerard lets himself be pushed onto his back, spreading his legs wide, and he wants it so bad, no, he needs it so bad. Hands grip onto the back of his thighs, pushing them up until his knees hook around Frank's shoulders.

His breath hitches when Frank's cock brushes against him. Frank quickly glances at him. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asks, rubbing down Gerard's thighs carefully. Gerard nods, whimpers forming in the back of his throat when Frank pushes in. He stills, allowing Gerard some time to adjust, but Gerard just whines loudly. "Don't stop— P-please, I—" he tries to say something but his mind can't come up with anything else, his cock is rock solid and it's so, so painful. Frank gives him a dark look, narrowing his eyes while tilting his head. "You might regret this later, baby." he murmurs deeply, before ramming his cock all the way in.

Gerard immediately bites onto his knuckles, muffling a shriek of pain. Later is now apparently. Fuck, sometimes he kinda wishes Frank wasn't as thick as he is. Sure, Gerard was prepared earlier but definitely not enough, because fuck he feels like he's filled to the brim. Frank freezes and so does Gerard, he's breathing hard, his whole entire body aches with the need to release. He writhes against Frank, gasping at the way it stretches him, pain and pleasure combining into one rippling over, causing him to feel intoxicated, his head hazy while his vision turns into a blur. Frank growls throatily, grabbing onto his hips. "If you want to be able to walk tomorrow, you should stop that right now." he warns, voice sounding gravelly.

Not being able to walk is just another reminder and Gerard has absolutely no problem with it. He makes that clear when he twists his body, pushing himself deeper onto Frank's cock, resulting in Frank giving a wild groan, bucking his hips into Gerard's. Gerard gives a shrill cry, grabbing onto the headboard as Frank continues to slam into him, their bodies slide together like puzzle pieces, coated with a thin sheen of sweat, surrounding the room in a musk like aroma.

"Gerard, God, you were made to be fucked." Frank says as he smothers a moan into his neck, jerking his hips faster. Gerard yelps at the sudden change in pace, clinging tighter onto the headboard to stop his head from colliding with it. His heart is racing and his breathing hiccuping, he can barely see straight. His sub instinct kicks in as he tips his head back and he takes in a wet breath, exposing his throat fully to Frank's pleasure. Frank pulls his upper lip back into a snarl. "You're mine, Gerard." Gerard shivers at Frank's possessive nature, almost trembling. "Mine. Don't you ever forget about that, love." Frank whispers, smirking before he latches onto Gerard's neck with his teeth, growling, almost breaking skin. Gerard whines, arching his back, needing more.

"Fuck, fuck, please let me come, Sir, please, I promise I'll behave, please—" Gerard pleads, his breaths turning into sobs. His muscles ache from overexertion and he's breaking, falling apart, he's finally at his limits. Frank's pushed him far enough, shame fills his chest at the thought, giving the slightest hint of a grimace. Though, Frank being the observant guy he is, notices.

"Gerard, you're so perfect, so good for me, baby boy." he breathes hotly against his ear, moving his hand down to grip Gerard's cock, making Gerard lurch and a loud moan escapes his lips. "You can come now. Come for me, Gerard." At this, Gerard quickly shuts his eyes, scrunching his face up in pleasure as fire pools in his abdomen. He's so, so close, static surrounding his head as his entire body pulses and dissolves into pleasure, he has to come, now. And, hips arching into Frank's vicious thrusts and tight fist, he finally comes, letting out an ear shattering scream of Frank's name. All the while, Frank continues to pound into him during his orgasm, chasing his own climax. Gerard gives a pitiful whimper at each push, every thrust feeling like a spark of electricity in the midst of his afterglow. Frank bites onto Gerard's neck again, in the same exact spot, licking out the blood around the small wound. Gerard chokes out a broken noise, voice raw and cracking, and Frank finally comes. Gerard can feel it, hot and thick, beginning to leak down the inside of his thighs. Frank bucks his hips wildly before going limp on top of Gerard. They're both out of breath, gasping and wheezing. Gerard finally gains his ability to inhale oxygen again before Frank gives a breathy chuckle, rolling off of him, and flopping his back down on the bed.

It's silent for a few minutes, until Frank decides to disrupt the silence wrapping his arms around Gerard and pulling him against his chest. "You're okay, right, baby?" he asks, cupping Gerard's face. And Gerard can't help but lean into the touch, his body on fire, having no control over what he does or what he says, thus leading him to thoughtlessly blurt out "Love you, Frankie.", until he realizes what he just did. Frank's arms stiffen around him, and he's sure he just messed everything up, until he glances at Frank's face and that face contains a bright smile, which he immediately mimics. Frank relaxes before tightening his hold, bringing Gerard closer to him. "I love you too, Gerard. Very, very much. Even when I have to punish you" he says, rolling his eyes. Gerard grins, snuggling into his chest. "I'm glad that I'm yours." Frank looks down at him and smiles, kissing his forehead. "I'm glad that you're mine, baby boy." They stay in silence for a moment again, listening to each other's breathing, enjoying this moment. Their moment. Suddenly, Frank hears Gerard's voice rising up again.

"This means you're stuck with me by the way." Gerard mumbles quietly, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Frank promises, lying his head against Gerard's. Gerard purrs, nuzzling his nose into Frank's neck. Gerard's never felt more warm and happy in his entire life than he does right now, and he thinks he's probably the luckiest guy in the universe. And, little does Gerard know, Frank's thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
